<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks to the Rain by ShannonAllAround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356333">Thanks to the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonAllAround/pseuds/ShannonAllAround'>ShannonAllAround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Cartoons (Classic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonAllAround/pseuds/ShannonAllAround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day, a crowded coffee shop, and a cup of hot cocoa. These are what bring two strangers together. </p><p>A short little drabble I wrote back in 2015 inspired by a Tumblr prompt. It's an old favorite of mine and I thought I'd share it here. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanks to the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry! Oh, ‘scuse me! Pardon me, comin’ through! ‘Scuse me!” Mickey maneuvered his way back through the crowded coffee shop. The place was packed today, the cold heavy rain chasing people off the streets and sending them scrambling for cover. Mickey practically danced a jig to avoid stepping on anyone’s toes.</p><p>This shop was normally his place of refuge during the busy workday-- somewhere he could just sit and get warm without being yelled at by his boss Pete to get off his tail and get busy. There was no hope of sitting down at a table today, however; every seat was filled, with the exception of the chairs outside being soaked by the rain. Mickey considered just turning up his collar, taking his cocoa with extra chocolate and whipped cream, braving the downpour, and returning to work early. At the moment, even trudging through the rain and facing Pete sounded better than standing shoulder-to-hip with strangers and your feet barely touching the floor—</p><p>Wait a second! Mickey whipped his head back around to look at the front left corner of the shop. Could it be? Yes! A single free seat! Mickey stole glances at the other customers; nobody else seemed to have noticed it yet. If he was quick, he reasoned, he could wind his way over there and snatch the open seat without drawing attention to himself.</p><p>Mickey held his precious cocoa above his head to avoid knocking it and began navigating his way over to the other side of the room. He skillfully slid past an elderly woman in a flowery dress, narrowly avoided someone else’s groceries, and managed to duck under the arms of a large man with biceps.</p><p>It was still open! Mickey could just see the chair between a disgruntled teenager and a tall businessman. He squeezed between them, with his apologies, and victoriously plopped down into the coveted seat…</p><p>…only to find someone sitting across from him. A startled female mouse stared back with the biggest brown eyes Mickey had ever seen. She was frozen in mid-sip, her own cup of cocoa held tight in her small hand. Her fuchsia pink scarf sat innocently on her shoulders, sharply contrasting the dull weather. Delicate fingers held the strap of a small pink handbag. </p><p>Mickey blinked, his cheeks turning pinker than the girl’s purse. “Oh, gosh! Sorry, I, uh… didn’t realize anyone was sitting here.” He awkwardly began pushing his chair back, picking up his cocoa and planning a quick exit out the door.</p><p>The female mouse snapped out of her surprise. “Oh, no! That…that’s fine, you don’t have to leave.”</p><p>Mickey stopped just as he stood. The mouse continued. “I mean, there’s hardly anywhere to sit in here to begin with, and there are so many people today.” Her cheeks were rosy in the cold. She offered a sweet smile. “You can stay if you want. I don’t mind.”</p><p>For some reason, the sound of such a light, melodious voice made Mickey blush harder. He was still sorely tempted to make a dash for it, but this pretty—<em><em>really </em></em>pretty— girl was being so nice. He couldn’t just turn her down now.</p><p>“Oh… well uh, gee,” Mickey sat back down into the wooden chair and pulled it up to the table. He gave the girl a sheepish grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks, miss.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>